New family, new pack, new life
by Kindred01
Summary: A one shot twist to season 3A and forget 3B and 4. What if the Sheriff doesn't make it out alive? What if Peter become Alpha again? And why did Lydia hit Scott?
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry Stiles but we're trying to protect you." Scott told him, the normally hyper teen looked at him with a confused look

"Trying to protect me? My dad was just kidnapped by some crazy bitch and you just want to push me away. The alpha pack is trying recruit you while they are killing half of Derek's pack!" Stiles at him, he didn't care that they were in the school hallway in the middle of the night

"Look it's not just you Lydia was hurt as well and we are…"

"What pushing her away to? You know what Scott I have had enough of this hero complex of yours do want you fucking want. I knew I should have taken Peter's offer." He snarled as he walked away from Scott and the huntress alone.

Month later…

Stiles was blank as he stood there, he watched as his father's lifeless body covered up by the black bag before being gently lifted into the van. Peter had walked over to Stiles and stood behind as he placed a hand on the teen's shoulder. The boy didn't flinch as he felt the wolf's hand touch him but Peter did filch as he started to leech some pain off him. Deputy Jordan _**Parrish walked up to them his own eyes red and puffy as he stood trying to talk to Stiles. B**_ut the boy didn't even respond to him he just kept staring at the ground where a pool of blood laid "Stiles are you in there?" Parrish asked

"I got him Deputy." Peter told him, he could see the tears in the young Deputy's eyes

"I would like to talk to him as soon as he ready." He asked, his voice was broken as he tried to talk

"Come by the loft tomorrow." Peter told him "We all need to talk." Peter told him as he led the broken teen away to his car.

"Stiles!" Came the yell of his name, Peter had already helped the blank teen into the front seat and put the seat belt on him before turning to the voice. Lydia stood there watching Peter with worry on his face "W…Where are you taking him?" She asked

"To the loft where he will be safe." He told her, the red head bite her bottom lip as she moved closer to the car

"I know what you did to the demon wolf and to the Darach…thank you." She whispered, Peter eyed her before looking around seeing Scott and the others turn up and lift his lips up into a snarl. Lydia turned around and saw the true alpha looking around and she huffed before looking back at Peter "Drive now I will send them the wrong way." She told him, this had the wolf raise the eye brow at her "Just look after him." She whispered as she spun around and marched her way up to Scott before slapping him in the face.

Peter and Stiles walked into the loft his hand guiding Stiles into the large open space where the Hale sibling waited. Stiles still hadn't responded even when Derek came up to him and cupped his cheeks wiping away the blood off the boy's face "Derek why don't you help Stiles to the bath room." Peter asked, the forma alpha nodded to his new alpha as he led Stiles up the stairs. Cora turned her head from her brother and the teen before looking back at her uncle

"What happen?" She asked her uncle. Peter looked up at the roof as he wondered around the loft listen to Derek turn the shower on and then undress both of them.

"Darach killed the Sheriff and left him on the front lawn of their home, the poor boy drove home to find him spread eagle and bloody eagle." Cora winced and paled a bit as Peter spoke again "It seem that Scott and Allison did a self-sacrifice to save their parent but forgot to inform Stiles." Peter told her, Cora frowned as she moved a little closer to her uncle

"They kicked him out of the pack, I heard Lydia yell at Scott about it, when she came back from the hospital. Scott had kicked her out as well." She told him, the alpha wolf hummed and nodded to her

"Yeeeah it seems both Stiles, Lydia and even the Deputy have a bond it will never grow as a lovers bond but they will stay close brother and sister. They will fight for each other." He told her as he looked back at her

"We should leave." Cora said as she held her arms before feeling dizzy.

Peter caught her by the elbow to help steady her before guided her to the sofa and sat her down before handed her a glass of water that was on the table "Here drink this." She took a sip of the cold water before handed back to Peter. He placed it on the coffee table before looking back at her "You shouldn't be moving about so soon you almost died and I want to rebuild our back up, so get strong and fight fit young lady." He said, she smiled at him weakly as she yawed "And we will leave as soon as the sheriff is laid to rest." She nodded and laid down "Sleep sweet heart." He placed as blanket over as her eyes blinking tiredly at him

"Will Stiles be part of the pack?"

"He will be part of the family." He told her as she closed her eyes and feel a sleep. He watched her for a little as he heard the shower turn off and then shuffling of feet before he stood up and walked up the spiral stair case.

He stood there and watched Derek held Stiles in to some clothes he wasn't shock to see his nephew dress Stiles in PJ's, Stiles own PJ's. "How did help him get clean end up with you having sex with him Derek?" Peter asked as Derek helped Stiles sit down on his bed

"I am trying to comfort my mate."

"You should have thought of that before sleeping with the bitch who killed his father." Derek growled at him and then both wolves were snarling at each other

"I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS DOING… SHE DRUGGED ME!" Derek yelled, Peter smirked

"At least your truthful…I need you to go to Stiles home and pack some things for him, we will be leaving Beacon Hill's once the Funeral is done." He whispers to Derek. The former alpha looked at him before letting out a sigh and nodded before walking over to Stiles and sitting in front of him

"Hey I will be gone for a little while okay, Peter is going to look after you." He whispered when Stiles tuned to look at him Derek cupped his cheeks and kissed him on the lips "I will be back soon okay." He then got up and walked away leaving Peter and Stiles on their own.

The alpha wolf looked at the broken boy on his nephew's bed before walking over to him, he studied him taking every nick and bruises left on him not just by Derek when they both seem to have sex in the shower but by everything else. "Sweet cub I know what pain can do to you. You feel like you lost everything first by Derek's 'death' and then finding out he was a live and shagging the Darach who used a very effective drug on him. Scott turns his back on you and Lydia then your father dies." Stiles breath hitches as more tears roll down his cheeks "But you're not alone you have your new pack Stiles, you have Derek back." He whispered as he takes Stiles hands and rubs his thumbs over the backs of them "Look at me." Peter whispered softly.

Broke brown eyes looked up at the alpha's red orbs locking them both in a stare "Stiles do you want the bite?" He asked, there was a long silence and Peter began to wonder if Stiles realised where he was or if he was stuck in his head

"I want the bite." Stiles finely answered. Peter smiled as shifts closer to Stiles and pulls his arm up and sniffs long the wrist as he looked into his eyes. The teen just looks back at him as Peter sinks in fangs into the soft pale skin. Stiles winced and lets out a gasp of pain as he felt the alpha's teen sink in deeper into his arm before he lets him go. Peter smiles as he licks the blood of Stiles wrist and helps the teen lays down

"Shhh my sweet cub my bite won't kill you." He smiled at him as he sits with him and watches drop to sleep.

When Derek returns he finds Peter watch Stiles as the teen sleeps he soon frowns as he walked closer to the bed placing the bags down onto the floor by the book case. His nose sniffs the air around him as he kneels on the bed and pulls Stiles' arm up seeing the heeling bite "Peter!" He snarls loudly waking the teen up

"I asked him if he wants the bite and he said yes." Peter told him, Derek lurched himself at his alpha and the two started fighting each other.

The new wolf sat up in bed and looked over at the two fighting or rather rolling on the ground teeth and claws both out. "STOP!" Stiles yelled and just like that the two stopped in mid fight "Derek please I wanted the bite, I'm okay." He whispered as Peter let go of his nephew. Derek pulled himself up to the bed covered in bites and scratches as he looked at the teen "I'm okay." Stiles whispered again looking up at the brown eyed wolf

"I'm so sorry Stiles." Derek tells him as he pulls him onto his lap. Peter stands up and clicks his neck as he watches the pair on the bed

"Get some rest cub we gave a busy few days ahead of us." He told him as he walked out the room.

Derek laid Stiles down on the bed and laid down behind him nuzzling his neck sniffing the new wolf that was call to him under the surface of Stiles skin. He knew it was still a good few hours before Stiles would become a real wolf but he could already smell it. The teen turned around and buried his face into the wolf's chest and let out a sob as Derek warped his arms around him held him close not saying a word but just holding him until both of them feel a sleep.

The next day was just as hard and the first night now Stiles is a werewolf he seem to be over sensitive with touch, taste and sound even sight. He laid on the sofa in the dark listening to Scott yell at Peter and Peter yell at Scott "YOU COULD HAVE TOLD HIM WHAT YOU WERE PLANNING ON DOING OR DID YOU NOT CARE THAT YOUR BEST FRIEND'S FATHER WAS ONE OF THE KIDNAPPED?" Peter snarled at him

"Don't turn this one, you took him when he was at his lowest to do god knows what with him!" Scott yelled back

"Oh really, you go in there and tell Stiles how you and Allison perform a ritual of sorts to save Chris and Mellissa and how his father was the one who ended up dead and cut open on his front lawn. Explain to him how none of this was your fault!" He growled. Stiles curled up crying on the sofa as the shouting got louder until Parrish stopped them and sent Scott away with a flea in his ear. "Deputy please come in. Stiles is not feeling too great today so just go slowly with him."

"None of us are feeling too good today Peter. I spent half the night trying to stop Lydia from killing Scott." He said rubbing his eyes tiredly

"Come on in Jordan why don't you rest for a moment let me make you a coffee and we can talk." Peter smiled, he knew the Deputy was a supernatural something but what.

The loft door open and Peter walked in guiding Jordan into "Take a site I will get you something strong." He smiled as the Deputy walked over to a chair he see Stiles curled up on the sofa.

"Stiles." He whispered, the teen open his eyes and looked up at him before jumping of the sofa and warping his arms around the man's neck "Shhh." The man whispered as the teen whimpered into his neck. Peter walked out of the kitchen carrying a small try

"Stiles let the man sit down, he's as tried as you are." The alpha smiled, the teen pulled away but pulled Parish down onto the sofa with him and curled into his side.

"Where's Derek and Cora?" He whispered as he watched the alpha wolf pour coffee for all of them

"Derek is getting Cora checked out by Deaton, she is still feeling under well." He said as he watched them.

The alpha smiled as he watched them on the sofa and then an idea it him "Jordan do you know that you are sitting with werewolves?" Stiles sat up and looked at Peter with wide fearful eyes

"W…What are you doing?" Stiles asked, panic was clear in his voice. But the wolf just smiled as he sipped his coffee

"Werewolves?" Jorden repeated as he looked between Stiles and Peter, he see Peter's eyes flash red and Stiles eyes flash a deep golden amber "W…What…?" He asked "Does that mean Lydia is a Psychic?" Peter chuckled and shook his head

"No she much more dangerous she the whaling woman." The wolf tells him, Parish looked confused as he looked at Stiles

"Banshee, Lydia is a banshee." Parish made an 'O' shape with his mouth before looking into coffee

"You, Stiles and Lydia shard an odd bond. Three people not related by blood but still find themselves making a sibling bond."

"Peter don't confuse him." Stiles said softly,

"So here's what I am offering my bite won't kill you because you Jorden are a supernatural something and with my bite it will help bring it out." He grinned, Stiles whimpered at him but Peter just kept looking at Jorden who glared back at the alpha

"And why would I let you bite me?" He asked

"I am rebuilding my pack as you can see I have my nephew and niece and I have Stiles I am also pretty sure I have Lydia as part of my pack as well."

"So?" Jorden asked "You only want to build you back up and there is nothing else in it?" He asked

"Think about it this way, being human is not always the best option you will get hurt and you will have a better advantage when it comes for you to become Sheriff." Stiles breathe hitches in his throat as he looked at his alpha

"To soon Peter." Jorden said "I will get back to you on the bite but in the mean time I need to talk to Stiles."

3 years later…

Sheriff Parrish drove up to the newly built Hale house, he stop the car as he see a removal van park and men taking large boxes out and walking back into the house. He step out of the car and walked over to dark haired man "Hello Peter." He said, the older wolf turned and smiled at the sheriff

"Jorden how good to see you again." He said as Jorden returned the smile

"Didn't think you would be back so soon?" He told him, the wolf chuckled as he watched his Nephew walk out with a frown on his face

"Have you seen Stiles?" He asked his uncle

"Try the baby's room." Peter told him.

"Hey Jorden."

"Derek." They gave each other a stiff hug before Derek walked back inside looking for Stiles while Jorden looked back at Peter

"Baby's room?" He asked

"Ah it seem my nephew and my adoptive son have been trying their baby making skill and now Stiles is now in is his 2 month." Peter grinned proudly

"Proud granddaddy are we?"

"Don't call me that."


	2. 3 years and counting

It's been three years since Scott last saw his best friend, the last time he saw him was at his dad's funeral. '_He remembered it was a quiet day the whole town was quiet it was three weeks after the sheriff was murder before they decide to lay him to rest. The sun was bright and it should have been a beautiful day but there wasn't a happy face to be seen as the row of cars made their way up to the grave yard. _

_Scott wanted to speak to Stiles and Peter made sure he couldn't speak to him so thought that if he went to the funeral he could speak to him. Melissa told him it was a bad idea after what he done. He walked thought the grave yard and with Allison holding hands. He saw Isaac was already there along with Lydia they were stood with the acting Sheriff Parish who was looking worst for wear "I don't see Stiles?" Allison whispered as she waved over to Lydia who turned her back on the huntress "This is crazy they are making us look like the bad guy." _

_"Well we did let Stiles down, we could have had him with us when we did the bath tub and ice." _

_"We agreed not to get him or Lydia get into this." _

_"The Sheriff is dead my best friend's dad is dead and he is living with Peter bloody Hale and if I am not wrong Allison Lydia hates you." They were quiet for a moment as they sat down._

_Lydia walked over to Derek who was on his phone talking to Stiles who was having a panic attack about coming to the Funeral "Stiles it will be okay, you will have me, Peter and Cora." He said softly _

_"I know Derek it's just I can't be there if…if Scott is there." Stiles sat to him down the phone as Derek turned to Lydia as she pointed to two people that Stiles didn't want to see. _

_"Don't worry baby I will make sure they stay away from today." He whispered as he looked at Scott and Allison _

_"I better get dressed." The teen said with a heavy sigh_

_"Stiles." _

_"Yeah?" Stiles whispered _

_"I love you." Derek told him_

_"I love you to big guy." After putting the phone back into his pocket Derek walked over to them._

_Scott frowned as he saw Derek walked over to them, Scott looked around to see if he could see Stiles but still he couldn't see him as the blue eyed wolf loomed over him "Hey Derek don't you nice in a suit." Allison said with a smile, the older wolf Sneered at her_

_ "I need you two to leave." Derek said as nicely as he could to both teens, they looked at each other and then back at the soul wolf and then Scott stood up and snarled _

_"We will leave if Stiles tells us to leave!" Scott told him _

_"Can't you see how you two have behaved? You kicked him out of the pack and then did nothing to him let in to help save own father? He won't sleep and he hardly eats I am lucky if I can get him to nibble on some toast!" Derek snarls back "You abandon him when he need you the most. I need you two be gone before he come here. He doesn't want to see you Scott." Derek told him as he started to walk away from him. Scott don't know why he acted the way he did but he jumped Derek and started tearing into the older wolf's back._

_By the time Stiles arrived at the grave yard he could see Scott and Derek were fighting seeing chairs flying off knocking over flowers and smashing tome stones. The worst thing Stiles saw was his father's coffee being knocked over. Stiles felt a scream rip its way out of his throat making everyone stop and look at him. Scott pulled away from Derek and looked wide eyes at his friend as Derek stood up snarling at Scott "See what you and your hunter have done!" He snarled as he walked over to Stiles who just stood there with tears welling up before he turned and ran._'

Looking back at it Scott hated himself for how he acted the months after the Sheriff disappeared and how he treated Stiles. He learnt that Stiles, Parrish took the bite from Peter Lydia has join Peter's pack and then they were gone. Stiles was gone and he then realised that he lost his best friend. Three years is a long time not to hear from someone you use to be very close to. But he guessed that was his fault he listen to Allison and he wished he hadn't because she turned on him 6 month later.

They had started to drift apart after the funeral after a 3 months they stopped talking to each other and it was only Isaac that Scott had as a friend. The blonde boy was angry at Scott for letting Stiles down but the young beta didn't have anyone else, he couldn't go with Derek and the other because he made his choice to stay with Scott as Scott become a true alpha. So slowly they become more than friends they become lovers and when Allison found out she snapped and tried to kill him and Isaac the blonde boy was cut up pretty badly and if wasn't for Chris and Deaton Isaac would have died from his injuries alone. Chris said she has been losing her mind for a while it seem it's a genetic trait that happen to mainly the woman in the family. The older hunter had hope it missed her but after the alpha pack he notices some oddities that were happening to her. So Chris drugged her and dragged her away to be locked up for every one's safety while Scott looked after Isaac.

Scott turned up at the newly built Hale house and stood there looking at it, Isaac was with him along two new members of the pack a Kitsune called Kira and a young werewolf called Liam. "So this is the Hale house." Liam said

"It's been rebuilt." Isaac said, seeing Liam scratch at the bite on his wrist "Is it still bothering you?" He asked

"It just itches there." He told him as he put his arms down.

"Okay let's do this." Scott said, feeling his heart hammer in his chest that made him feel like he was going to have a heart attack

"You stink of fear and worry they are going to smell it." Kira said as they walked up to the porch

"There is a reason for that." Scott told her as they ran the doorbell.

It was a young woman that open the door, one that Scott and Isaac has never met she stood there wearing a small skirt and a tank top "Dad there is a pack at the door." She yelled as she drummed her fingers on the door as the alpha of the pack walked up to the door. Peter stood there and smiled

"Thanks Malia why don't you tell the other that the McCall pack are here." He told her as the young girl turned and walked away

"You don't have a daughter." Scott said, the older wolf chuckled and let them into his house

"I do, it's a long story but her and my son get on well together." Isaac looked up at him with a frown

"Son?"

"My adoptive son. Now come with me we are outside. It's far too much of a perfect day to be cooped up inside." He told them as he lead them though the house.

In the back garden there was a large table set up for a dinner party and Scott could see Stiles placing something onto the table while his other hand rested on his bump. The Pack walked closer to the table Kira and Liam looking at each other wondering what is going on "Did they know we were coming?" Kira asked

"How could they this was done on the whim?" Liam whispered to her. The girl known as Malia jumped down from the steps from behind them with another bowl in her hand and dashed to the table to put it down.

Stiles looked up to see Scott and watched him and the other walk closer to him, he turned to Peter and gave him a dark look before he walked over to them "Hello welcome to our home, please sit down and have a drink food won't be for another hour." Stiles tells them before looking back at Peter "May I have a word Dad." Stiles said as he walked away

"I don't think Stiles knew we were coming." Isaac said as he watch the teen walk away

"What's wrong with him, why has he got a bump like that?" Scott asked

"He's pregnant you arse hole." They turned to look at the voice's owner to see Cora standing there in a pair of shorts and a black tank top with a shrug

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked

"Wait is he a werewolf?" Liam asked, very one nodded "S…So that means that any one of use guys could…"

"Only if you bottom sweet thing." Came another voice of a wolf none of them met "Hi I am Rube." He smiled charmingly as he held out his hand Scott took it and shook his hand

"Hi I'm Scott. This is Isaac, Kira and Liam."

Stiles stormed inside into the kitchen before turning to look at Peter who flashing amber eyes "What the hell are you playing at! I said I will contact Scott and I will talk to him on my terms!" He snarled. The alpha wolf put his hands up and sighed

"Look I'm sorry but we need to have this dinner, with the packs we want to join us and we did talk about having Scott's pack with us didn't we." He purred to Stiles, the teen groaned as Peter cupped his cheek and gently stroked his cheek

"I know we did Peter but you could have told me they were coming! I mean I have no idea about the two new people in his back what if one don't eat meat or…or can't eat…eat bread!" He said

"Stiles one is a werefox and the other is a new werewolf if any of them have eating problem it will be table manners." Peter smiled as he rested his hand on the bump "How is my grandpup doing?" He smiled

"He is very active today." He told him as he watched the alpha rest his head on the bump and closed his eyes listening to strong heart beat

"Just beautiful."

There as a cough and Peter turned his head grinning at his nephew who had an eye brow raised "Should I be worried?" Derek asked as he put the bag of charcoal on the counter

"I'm just listening to the pup." He told the over protective wolf. Peter stood up and walked over to him picking up the bag of charcoal and grinning at him

"Rude is here with his pack and he is eyeing up the new pup in McCall's pack." Derek tells him with grunt

"Man works fast." Peter chuckled

"He's 15." Derek told him

"I will have a word with the man. Has Mrs and Mr Parrish turned up yet?" The alpha asked as he walked to the door

"No they are running late." Stiles said as he looked up from the fruit drink he making. Derek walked over to him and warped his arms around him and kissed his neck

"You smell good."

"You always say I smell good." Stiles giggled, Derek picked up strawberry and pressed it to the 20 year old's lips as he watched the boy open his lips and take in the red juicy fruit and hum.

"You always will smell that good. Listen I know you're worried about today but he has grown up since then and that bitch has finely got his claws out of him." Derek whispered to him. Stiles sighed and nodded

"I…I just wanted to talk to him on my own terms not with Dad pushing the buttons."

"I know love. I better go Peter wants me to check the hog roast."

Stiles was alone in the kitchen with his own thoughts thinking about the baby growing inside of him and he thought about his father he lost. There was a knock at the back door that made Stiles looked up to see Scott walking into the room. "Hey." He said weakly.

"Hey." Stiles whispered back as he took in the alpha's appearances he had a bearded that out shone Derek's wolf man look.

"Sooo you look well." Stiles looked at him and sighed

"Come on Scott let's get to the point. I am still mad at you for what you did and I don't think I can ever get over that." He whispered as he looked up at him while he walked around the counter

"I know I know I am so sorry Stiles I…I should have never listen to Allison it just at the time it made…"

"Scott she was going insane you couldn't have known what was happen. Look let's just start new okay. Dad wants to join the packs and we all need to be friends. So here take this out and put it on the table." He said, pushing the fruit punch bowl in front of him. Scott smiled and took the bowl

"So the baby?" Scott asked

"Dude in 3 months and it's a boy." Scott nodded with a smiled and walked out side

"OI GET OFF MY BETA!" Scott yelled, Stiles sighed and rested his head on the counter "PETER GET THAT CAT OFF MY BETA!" Scott yelled again

"Oh god help me." Stiles whispered to himself.ed


End file.
